The Reason Is You
by transformerfangirl
Summary: This is a prequel to 'Smokescreen's Past' and 'Destiny'. I would suggest reading Smokescreen's Past before reading this so this story would make sense. This is about Smokescreen's family including his childhood and academy days and how he came to be the bot he is today. It's a sweet and sort of heart aching story but really worth reading. Please Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

THUD

Skreen stopped in his tracks, looking around for the source of the thud. Usually, he would do his late night walks while everyone slept. He felt safe, he felt more at peace then he did during the day. Other bots often called him a weird bot for going out that late, let alone find peace in the deathly silence and blinding darkness. But they couldn't understand him and he honestly didn't care. Even though, the loneliness was the painful consequence of being different and not caring. Just because he was different, didn't mean he was a selfish, uncaring jerk.

Well, Skreen thought to himself, maybe someone needs help.

He stood still, looking around him. Cybertron's suns were down and darkness covered the sky, so it was hard to see anything. But Skreen was use to seeing in the dark, his optics would adjust to the dark in a short amount of time. So far, no one came out of the darkness, no one came out to attack him. For a moment, he believed that maybe he was hearing things or that it was just the wind. Then, a blue light started to shine brightly like Cybertron's suns.

But the only time these Crystal's would shine, Skreen thought to himself, is when they are touched.

He looked around the glowing crystal and spotted a small lump laying in front of it, not moving,silent. Cautiously, Skreen approached the lump. As he grew closer and closer, he noticed that the lump was a a bright silver and dark blue femme sparkling at least Elementary Academy age. Her optics were closed, she was sprawled on her back like she was pushed and she was covered in energon. He looked around, making sure that they were alone or if her caretakers were around. The area was clear, there were no other bots around. If she was with some other bot, that other bot was long gone. He decided to see if the kid was hurt.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Skreen asked, gently nudging the her with his landing pad. For a moment, he kept nudging her, but she wouldn't wake.

Oh slag, Skreen thought to himself, come on. Finally, her optics opened and she looked up at him. Skreen let out a sigh of relief, at least she wasn't dead.

"Hey, you hurt?" Skreen asked again." You're covered in energon."

The femme stayed still, looking at him with confusion which turned to fear. Then she curled into a tight ball and started sobbing and trembling. Feeling pity for the little one, he walked over and picked her up. "Hey come on, what are you crying for?"

"Don't hurt me..." She whispered.

"Well...of course I'm not gonna hurt ya." Skreen assured her. " I just want to know if you're hurt."

"I-I don't think I am." She replied, looking at herself.

"Are you alone? Where are you're caretakers?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I-I want to go home."

"Yeah, but you're obviously gonna need some caring for." That's when an idea came to Skreen, he knew that there was a house not far from where they were. The only bot living there was the window femme, who was also his coworker and friend Rima. No doubt, she would love to have some company. Also, he wouldn't mind seeing her again, as long as he could fight back his blushing faceplate from her.

What was it about that femme that made him blush and his system's go haywire?

Ignoring those thoughts, he started his walk again down the hill with the kid in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be left alone."

"Don't worry kid, I'm gonna take you to a femme who will take care of you." He said with a friendly smile on his faceplate. "Meanwhile, how about we get to know each other heh?"

She looked at him with curiosity in her optics. Skreen wiped away the lubricants on her faceplate.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Skreen's the name. Now tell me your name."

She looked away with an ashamed look in her optics, then she put her knuckle bolt in her mouth.

"I don't know my name." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"Skreen asked, moving the bolt away so he could hear her more clearly.

"I don't have any memory of my name."

"Well, do you remember what you were doing laying on the ground?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" To Skreen, it just didn't fit. How could a kid not know if she was pushed? Or who her caretakers are? Or even her own name? It was just a jungle of puzzle pieces where nothing was fitting. Well there was one piece of that puzzle that Skreen created, the kid was going to be safe and she was going to be put in a safe home.

"I swear to Primas."

"So I see."

"I remember waking up and my head was hurting really bad." She closed her optics and placed her servo on her helmet, as if it still hurt from the fall. " Then I saw you and that's all I remember."

He took a deep breath and continued walking up the hill. She opened her optics and looked at him as if pleading him to help her. He swallowed down the lump in his pipes."Well, when I take you to Rima, you can start your life over again."

"Over again? Like a game?"

"Well...kind of..."

After a few more blocks, they came upon a house on a hill. The lights were off yet it still appeared to be welcoming.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh trust me, I think she'll love you."

* * *

Rima woke up to a loud knock on the door. At first, she thought she was dreaming. Until she heard another knock. Keeping her system calm and her focus strong, she slowly and cautiously off the berth, grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her thin shoulders. The knocking started again. She swallowed down the anxiety and walked to her door, turning on the porch light. Once she reached the door, she watched for any shadows or anything that would appear dangerous. Slowly and quietly, she walked to the door, grabbed the door knob. She paused, thinking about what it was that laid outside her door. Or who was waiting for her.

"Rima!" A familiar voice shouted from outside.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and opened the door. At first she couldn't see anything but darkness, minus the light from the porch. After a moment of looking around, she could make out a figure in the dark. Then she heard whimpering and sobs, like a sparkling was afraid and separated from it's caretakers. Looking down near the step was a young femme, trembling and leaking. She was being held by a mech who seemed to be more calm than her. She looked at him confused.

"Rima, it's me, Skreen." The mech took a step forward into the light where she saw him more clearly."You know, we work in the office together?"

"Oh greetings Skreen. Is everything alright?" Rima asked concerned. Skreen wasn't known for being a family mech. Rima studied the young femme with lubricant soaked optics, searching for any sign of fear. Instead, she saw confusion and hope.

"Yeah." He felt a nudge on his chest. He felt embarrassed, for a moment, he forgot about the kid in his arms. "Well for me it is...but not for her." He said, pointing to the little femme. " I found her laying in the Crystal Woods, I think she was abandoned."

"So you brought her here?" Rima asked, crossing her arms. It wasn't that she was angry, in fact, she loved having company for once. But, really, a mech appearing in the middle of the evening with a strange sparkling in his arms? Claiming to have found her? Who could blame her that it sounded suspicious?

"Because," He swallowed down his nervousness and continued." Didn't you tell me that you've been feeling lonely and looking for some company lately?"

"Yes, I suppose I have been feeling quiet lonely." Rima mumbled, knowing that it was true. After her recent late mate's death, she's been feeling like something was missing in her spark. Like a huge part of her went with him and she, more than anything, wanted something to fill that hole. Or someone.

"So, why not have this kid fill that loneliness?"Skreen asked, resting his servo on the femme's back. She looked back and forth between Skreen and Rima, confused on what was going on. Rima studied the femme again, searching for any resemblance between her and Skreen. Then, she looked at Skreen, narrowing her optics.

"Is she not yours?" Rima asked sternly.

"Oh no!" Skreen shouted, catching himself after nearly dropping the sparkling. He sat back up, stuttering." I-I m-mean...I...I mean...I found her so I guess I'm responsible for her...not that I mind...but I don't know how to take care of a sparkling."

"But I do?"

"Don't you have more experience than me?"

"Are you saying that because I use to work at a daycare?" Which she could understand why Skreen would say that. For many years while she was married to her late mate, they tried to have a sparkling. But found out that Rima was incapable of having sparklings. So to compensate the empty feeling and saddness in her spark, she got a job at a sparkling care, letting the other sparklings fill that gap. But they only slightly filled the gap, it would become empty at the end of every day.

"Yeah, I mean no...well kind of yes and no." Skreen cleared his throat, he appeared more confident than before. " You took care of sparklings, so you know what to do when it comes to things like this. But I also thought that you might want some company, you know...since..."

Rima knew what he wanted to say, just didn't have it in his spark to say it. Which is why Rima liked him, he had the common respect that most mech's lack. She walked down wrapped the cloth around the young one and picked her up.

"Poor love, you must be cold." Rima whispered as she carried her into the house, pausing at the door, she gestured for Skreen to follow her. Blinking in surprise, he followed behind her into the house and closed the door."Tell me your name dear."

"I don't remember." She mumbled. "I told Skreen that, too."

"So I see." Rima stated, setting the young femme down and started cleaning the energon off the femme. Rima was surprised that the energon wasn't the femme's. The next question was, whose energon was this? Rima wanted to ask, but she knew better. From the looks of the femme, there was not muc hleft she could take of all the questions and uncertainty.

"I'm sorry I can't give you better answers." She said, drying off her faceplate.

" Do not be sorry love." Rima said, smiling and caressing the femme's faceplate. " I will name you Acrion and I will raise you like you are my own."

"Acrion." She said slowly, as if the name sounded very strange yet interesting to her.

"Yes my darling. Your name will be Acrion and you will be my daughter."

"Then you are mom?" She asked, pointing to Rima.

"Yes, but please, call me mother."

"Mother..." She said the word slowly as if the word was familiar but didn't know how.

"Yes my darling, I am mother." Rima picked up the femme again. "Come, we must go to the berth now. It is late, you must be tired."

Maybe the femm-Acrion didn't know she was tired, but she yawned and her optics started dimming. Then she looked at Skreen.

"Skreen, are you daddy then?" She asked.

He paused, uncertain what to say. He didn't want to say 'no'. The poor kid had enough trouble for one night that she didn't need any negative responses. But is he said 'yes', he would be lying. Unless he became her adoptive creator, then he wouldn't be lying. But was he ready for that responsibility? Could he help take care of a sparkling? What about Rima. What would she do? He looked up at Rima, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Skreen replied, feeling surprisingly comfortable with his decision.

"Skreen, I hope you do not mind sleeping on the spare berth I have." Rima said as Acrion laid her head on Rima's shoulder pads. " However, I believe it is better that powering down on the floor."

"That is more than I can ask for." He said, bowing slightly. "Goodnight gals."

"Yes, goodnight." Rima carried Acrion to the other berth. Gently, she laid her down and laid next to her. After Rima laid down, she heard light snores from Acrion. She couldn't help but giggle. Her spark felt warm as her optics gazed onto Acrion's sleeping faceplate. The innocence and beauty of her adoptive daughter, somehow, made her life feel better, lighter, joyous. Can a single sparkling do this?

"Acrion, my daughter." Rima whispered, pulling Acrion closer to her, holding her protectively. "We will be a family."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. It's the last two weeks of school/college which means I have to harden into my studies because my grades ain't lookin too good and I'm trying to save my bf from the life in the streets plus a bunch of other hard asses I'm trying to get alone with so I have a whole heap of scrap on my plate but I will continue to work when I can and I will update as soon as I can but they will be updated more after the next two weeks.

Sincerly, Rena Valentine/transformersfangirl.

May the force/spark/heart of the cards/Winchesters/Dixon/and other what not's be on your side loves :)


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was lit with the dawn of Cybertron's suns as they gradually rose into the sky, there was no sound in the distance, not even a breath of wind to disturb the resting civilians. For once, it was a peaceful morning and no one had to shoot out of their birth and start ducking for cover. This would have been the perfect morning for every bot to get caught up on their powerdowns for the first time since the war began.

But it wasn't silent enough, the silence was loud enough to wake Acrion. The morning was too quiet, something was bound to happen either way. If it wasn't the sound of guns going off, it would be the sound of somebot knocking on her bedroom door. She waited to hear her mother knocking on the door, waking her so she could get started on her dreadful music and dance lessons, and Primas knows how many other things she needs to learn. Surprisingly, there was no knock. Which shot her optics up and putting a smile on her mouth valve, the silence was a blessing from the Heavens. At last, she finally got a day where she was free to be Acrion, not some proper-femme-in-training. Quietly, she got up and walked to her door, stopping to put her audio receptor against the her carrier, she was possibly waiting to get her with a surprise you-got-busted expression. After waiting for a few moments, she slowly opened the door and peeked out. The hallway was dark and quiet, Acrion slipped out around the corner out of her room. She tiptoed near her caretaker's room, listening to her the silent hum of her mother's motherboard in powerdown mode.

"Sneaking out again are we?" A deep and quiet voice asked. Acrion's circuit wires tensed up, realizing she was caught by her creator, Skreen. Turning around and smiling innocently, she turned to look at Skreen who was looking at her with a stern expression and his arms crossed.

"Well, you see...I was...I mean I..." Acrion tried to think of an excuse for being up early and sneaking around.

"Going out to the Crystal Forest?" He asked, keeping his arms crossed, studying her faceplate.

Acrion nodded, she couldn't lie to him. It was just like Skreen to see through her lies. Acrion hoped that this would be one of those mornings where he would have been laid back, and let her sneak out. A strong wave of disappointment weighted heavily on her spark when she realized, this wasn't one of those mornings. With her head hanging down in disappointment, she sulked back towards her room.

Then she felt a servo on her shoulder pad.

"I didn't say 'no', did I?"Skreen asked.

Acrion stopped and turned to looked up at Skreen. Skreen looked down at her with a wide, understanding smile. Noticing that he was having a laid back morning, her smile returned with a touch of more excitement. He walked past her and into the room he shared with his mate.

"Get out of here kid." Skreen whispered over his shoulder pad." Before you're mom catches you."

"Thank you daddy." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled back. Unlike his mate, he was more the fun caretaker. He wanted his daughter to actually enjoy her life span for as long as possible. One day, he feared, she would be a soldier in this forseeable war. Then she won't have a life at all. "Don't say I never did anything for ya."

After Acrion released her hug, Skreen turned to watch her dash out the door and into the Crystal forest. He snickered, remembering how much the Crystal Forest meant to him and Rimma, and Acrion didn't even comprehend why they appreciated the forest so much.

'It has brought us much joy.'Rimma always replied.

"She's right." He whispered, crawling in next to his mate. Not too long after he brought Acrion to Rimma that he and Rimma fell in love. At first, he believed that she loved him for the sake of Acrion. But as time went on, he realized her love for him was just as strong as his. Their love led to their marriage. Skreen realized, after the wedding, if it wasn't for his usual walks along the edge of the Crystal Woods, he probibly wouldn't have found Acrion. Then he probibly wouldn't have married Rimma and be a good creator to a growing sparkling.

A life he could enjoy, for the time being.

* * *

With the wind blowing in her face plate, her landing pads pounding hard against the ground, her home growing smaller as she got further away, and her hands gently pushing off the crystal's, Acrion felt free. No, not free, she felt like a sparkling living her life. Every opportunity she had, she always took it. She always prayed to have a morning where she could just run into the forest and be with her true friends. Being in the Crystal Forest always made her feel at home.

Once she made it to her usual spot, she sat and leaned against the crystal. She closed her optics, letting her husk relax against the roughness of the crystal. Then she dug into the small opening and brought out her hidden stash of sweets. As she slowly devoured them, she closed her optics again, taking in every crunchy bite and every sweet and salty taste. As she took out another piece, she opened her optics and watched one of the suns slowly rise into the sky. The stunning sights, the gleaming shine of the crystals, the cool air, the calm silence of the world, and the sweet taste of the treat in her mouth was like a vacation.

A nearby thud startled her. Looking to the left, she spotted a small, four-legged creäture running up to her.

"Hey Silver." Acrion greeted, gently petting the top of Silver's ears. "Are you just as surprised to see me out here as much as I am?"

The silvery white creature tilted her head in response.

"Yeah me too." Acrion lifted up the creature and placed Silver on her lap, letting her nuzzle against her stomach pit." No lessons, no spiels, no punishments, nothing but fun and fresh air."

For as long as she could remember, Rimma has been teaching Acrion what a proper femme is supposed to do and how to act. Nearly everyday, she would have to wake up, attend every lesson from speech to waltz, and nearly everyday her mother would criticize her for anything wrong. Her mother wanted her to become the proper femme that she was while growing up. Acrion always felt annoyed as she set her elbow joints on her knee pads. Why was her mother always trying to control her life?

"But I should be happy that I even have a mother." She whispered to herself, remembering what's been happening to the carriers of her friends and what may possibly happen to hers. Acrion didn't listen to the broadcast system or the reports, she could see just by walking down the street that a war was coming. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to be in the army or either one of her caretakers.

Silver nudged her gently, being the kind of pet she was, she could tell that something was wrong. Acrion contently petted Silver who purred in response. After a few strokes, Silver gently bit Acrion's servo and started pulling her forward.

"Ow! Let go Silver!" Acrion shouted, not really wanting Silver to let go. Whenever Silver bit her servo and started pulling her, it always led her to excitement. This time, Silver led her to a small oil pond. Acrion's optics went wide with excitement, her mouth valve formed a big smile. Taking in a deep breath, she lept into the pond, rolling around and laughing like a toddler. After she was done rolling, she laid back and stared at the dawning sky slowly turn brighter and brighter.

"Hello."

Acrion shouted in shock as she stood up, looking around. She looked over the hill and noticed a tall, blue, dark red and dark silver husk looking at her with a charming smile. Acrion felt her face plate turn bright red in embarrassment, her circuits were buzzing out of control like her body wanted to jump up and down like a toddler getting her present on Christmas. Hastily, she tried to brush off the dirt and oil on her husk.

"Oh I'm so humiliated." She whispered, chuckling to herself and looking back up at him. "I-I'm so sorry, this isn't the normal me."

"Oh no, it is alright." He said, walking down the hill and stopped at the edge of the oil pond. "I believe it iss rather darling."

Acrion could feel her face plate turn redder as his smile seemed to gleam with a ravenous glow, sending a chill down her spinal cord. Acrion smiled back at him, staring dreamily at him.

"My name is Roads." He said, holding his servo out to her like a gentlebot helping a femme up.

"I'm Acrion." She said, taking his servo. She gasped as he pulled her out so quickly.

"My my, you are most certainly a light one." He commented, crossing his arms behind his back.

He thinks I'm light!? Oh Primas, give me strength.

"Oh, well, thank you." Acrion replied, shyly. Messing with her helmet in a girly fashion, looking at him with a small glint in her optics. His smile grew and his optics glowed beautifully like the sun itself was reflecting off his optics. His husk was strong yet small and gorgous, like his smile and teeth digits. Acrion felt she couldn't breath or move, her body went numb and her optics continued to stare in amazement. Her spark raced at a pace she never felt in her life.

"I must admit." He said, looking down at the ground, scratching the back of his dark helmet." You really are a creature of beauty, Acrion."

Acrion, if she didn't have a strong stomach and a strong head, she would have fainted. Even if she just met him, Roads was more than charismatic, he was something else that seemed alien in nature, almost too beautiful to be real.

"Acrion!" A voice shouted from nearby, making Acrion cringe in fear.

Of all the...

"Please forgive me." Acrion pleaded, bowing her head down slightly. "But I must leave. My mother is calling."

"When may I see you again?" He asked in a pleading tone, his smile was gone and the dashing glint in his optics was gone. All of those were replaced with a combination of hope, anxiety and despair.

"I will try to come back every morning." Acrion promised, placing her servo on top of his. "I will try to return as much as possible Roads."

"I shall await for you my darling."

* * *

Acrion ran as fast as she could, still hearing her mother's loud voice like a war siren going off for everyone to duck and cover. Acrion ran and jumped over broken crystals. As her house came into view, if she wasn't running, she would be cringing in fear. Before she could see her mom, she could already see her glaring pure firey daggers at her. Her arms would be crossed, her optics almost red with anger, her face as stern as a drill sargent.

When the house finally came into sight, her mother actually had her back to her. Acrion slowed down, placing her servos on her knee pads, breathing heavily. "Yes mother?"

Rimma turned around, keeping a firm face and her optics as hard as granite. Acrion tried to smile innocently like she did nothing wrong, which disappeared quickly. "What have I told you about playing in the oil mess?"

Acrion looked down at herself knowing that she wasn't clean, she was nothing like the femme Rimma wanted to raise. Acrion held her breath, hoping that she would disappear into a hole so her mother wouldn't see her. Deciding on looking up at her mother, she tried to act like an innocent child which was pretty ease since she was 6 stellar cycles old. It may not ease her mother's anger, but it could at lease ease the punishment. However, this time, it wasn't working. Rimma's bright blue optics were still narrowing at her.

"A proper femme does not play in the oil mess or dawdle with small, dirty creatures." Rimma scolded. Acrion looked behind her to look for Skreen, not noticing he was around. He must be either hiding in shame or he was in trouble from Rimma." Acrion, I have told you countless times that a proper femme must have cleanliness, she must look presentable even to her you wish to be a part of the finishing school, you must practice and change your mannerisms and behaviors."

"Yes mother." Acrion grunted, looking at her landing pads. Shame, anger and embarrassment mixed in her stomach pit like the oil mixing in with the ground and the crystals in the was the same lecture every time she played in the forest, same lecture every time she rough housed with Skreen, same lecture every time she picked a fight with another femme at the sparkling care.

"She also keeps her head held high." Rimma said, putting a finger under Acrion's chin plate and gently lifted it being a strict carrier, she still cared and loved her daughter. "She must have pride and confidence."

This time, Acrion just stood still and looked at Rimma with a blank stare.

"Now come on Rima love." Skreen said, coming in from around the corner, kneeling down and patting Acrion's helmet lovingly. "She is still a little kid, let her have some fun."

"Skreen, she is a lady." Rimma reminded him.

"Yeah I know, dear." Skreen replied, standing up and walking up to her." But let's not ruin her childhood yet."

Rimma let out a sigh of defeat, he always pulled an alluring look and warm smile at her. Rimma took his servo and looked down at Acrion.

"Come now daughter." Rimma commanded gently, holding out her servo. "It's time for your lessons."

"Yeah momma, I'm coming." Acrion stated, running up to Rimma and took her servo.

"You''ll do great kiddo."Screen encouraged, rubbing her head. "Hard work, a bit of practice and a lot of support makes a successful femme."

"I know daddy." Acrion said, grinning at him.

Rimma and Acrion stopped and looked out the window. Acrion gasped, covering her mouth valve in fear, grasping Acrion's servo tighter. Acrion tried to tug her servo out, grunting and pulling as hard as she could. As she tugged, she could hear Skreen telling Rimma to take Acrion to the next room. Rimma knelt, picked up Acrion and walked into the next room.

The next thing Acrion knew, both of her caretakers were crying.


	4. Chapter 4

" Why do I have to go?" Acrion complained, sitting on a chair in the kitchen. "That's school for a bunch of femme's who want to be so proper that it's sickening. They train these femme's to be like this processor-less, spark-less bots who don't think for themself's and are always doing unimportant things."

"Acrion, you know very well I went to school there." Rimma argued, turning away from the window. " I am a nurse for the most important city and the most populated city on Cybertron. Am I, as you say, processor-less and spark-less bot?"

Acrion rolled her optics, and slammed her servos down on the table. "That's not at all what I meant. That was your generation, that was when things were good. My generation is like third into the war, which means that education anyway is going to suck due to lack of instructors with any know how."

"How do you know for certain?"

"I just do."

Rimma let out a sigh of frustration, it was the usual arguement she and Acrion had nearly every morning. Lowering her head into her servos, she gently rubbed the spot between her optics. Rimma hated the teenage rebellious phase that Acrion was going through, it never made things any easier. Acrion started back talking, rolling her optics, constantly fighting with Rimma and her instructors just like any other teenage femme.

I was never like this, Rimma thought to herself, that was why I was always alone.

Remembering her past made Rimma look at her daughter in a different perspective, realizing that Acrion is very different from Rimma when it came to the academy and other students. Rimma was actually shocked that Acrion wasn't popular with the other femme's at the academy, or had a mech-friend, or joined any other sport outside of hand to hand combat the academies were teaching their students. However, Acrion was too different from the other femme's at the academy that she was considered a freak. And for some strange reason, Acrion didn't mind being alone in the mess hall or not having any oil parties, or having other femme's over doing their servo digits. Which was another reason why Rimma wanted Acrion to go to the academy. She needed friends, she needed to have a life outside the house, before the war comes and takes her to the battlefield like her creator.

Rimma also knew that the last thing Acrion wanted to hear, was that she was accepted at the femme finishing school in Iacon City. The same school her carrier attended and her carrier before that, basically a long line of femme's went to that school. And like all mothers, she would have found it a disgrace to the family name if Acrion wasn't accepted. Although it would be against Skreen's wishes, Rimma knew that she was making the right choice for Acrion.

"Acrion," Rimma said, looking at Acrion. " Your father and I promised to give you the best life you can have, and that includes education."

"But why can't you guys teach me? There's no way I was accepted at that place. What strings did you pull to get me in there? "

"Because we are not authorized nor possess the right materials to teach you properly."

"You're making this sound like you're throwing me out." Acrion mumbled under her breath, looking down at her servos.

"I am not throwing you out."

Acrion rolled her optics in disbelief and leaned back against her chair. "Then why am I going to be gone for so long?"

"You will be home during the Heat Season, you will only be there during the Harvest and Cold Seasons. It will be like a regular school schedule."

"Who's to say you guys won't leave me there for good? Caretakers tend to just leave their daughters there all the time. "Acrion asked in a sharp tone, standing up and walking to the window.

"Acrion, your father and I are only doing what is best for you." Rimma replied, standing next to her daughter. "You must understand my daughter why I am sending you there. It is not only for your education or the fact that our family has been going for generations; it is for your own good. You seem so lonely and distant, yet so full of talent and potential that the thought of what you can be makes me so proud of you."

Acrion looked at her mom, surprised that she would say she was proud of her. Acrion wasn't usually one to be arrogant or have a whole lot of self confidence, but she still felt that she was no different from the other femme's. Despite being at the top of her class and top best in hand to hand combat, she did feel alone, but she was content with it. But to think that she had any real talent, was something that never crossed her mind.

What talent do I have? Why is she so proud all of a sudden?

"Mom, the only one you should be proud of is dad." Acrion said, feeling her spark grow heavy with fear and depression. "When will daddy come home?" Acrion asked, looking outside, watching Micra riding on her creator's back with a joyful smile on her yellow faceplate. Not far behind was Micra's mother and older brother. Acrion's spark ached seeing the joy and love in their family. About a year ago, Skreen was recruited into the war and hasn't been home since he left for the war.

"Your father will be returning home soon, do not worry." Rimma said comfortingly. Acrion wasn't the only one who missed Skreen. Before they married, Rimma had a large hole in her spark that needed to be filled, and for years she didn't know what she needed to fill that gap. Ever since Skreen brought her Acrion and started staying with them, she finally realized what she was missing. It wasn't just one thing that was missing, it was two. But all in all, what she needed was love. And Skreen and Acrion gave it to her when they appeared on her doorstep.

"I hope soon, he already missed my activation day." Acrion complained as she poutedly crossed her arms.

"How about you go outside, take a walk through the Crystal Forest for a little while?" Rimma suggested, smiling at Acrion, knowing that Acrion loved to be outdoors. " You still have plenty of time before your music lessons."

"Alright!" Acrion shouted excitedly, as she dashed out the door and ran into the Crystal Forest.

* * *

Acrion raced into the woods, thrilled that her carrier permitted her to be in the woods. She enjoyed the warmth of the suns, the breeze on her faceplate, the adrenaline of running and jumping, and the thought of climbing the broken crystals. Acrion would often climb to the top of the crystals and over look Iacon City, enjoying the peace and serenity of the moment. For hours, she would stare at Iacon City, contemplating life in the big city. A lot of the time, she would imagine herself living in Iacon City, working as a combat instructor, while living with her mate on the side.

Acrion paused to catch her breath and looked down at the still pond almost flooded from the night's rain. Her spark grew heavy with disappointment remembering Roads, remembering how she felt about him, how dashing and charming he looked under the suns rays. After that day, Acrion would return to the same spot in hopes of meeting him again. But every time after waiting for hours, she would leave with a heavy spark. Sometimes, while she waited for him, she would imagine life with him. Her spark would often warm up like it was in a hot oil bath when she thought about marrying him, and starting a family with Roads.

"That's my only dream." Acrion said to herself, walking along the edge of the pond. "If I never got a good job, if I never got to be in the war, scrap if I never go to that stupid school, I would be as happy as I can be with Roads. All I could ever want is to be with him, all I could ever want and more is to have a sparkling with him. I can't imagine anything better than-"

Her words were interupted as she tripped and landed hard on the ground with a loud thud.

"Of all the idiotic things." She groaned, tilting her head up and spitting out the dirt. "I mean, can't anyone find a better place to put a broken crystal?"

As she got up and started brushing the dirt off, she heard a small moan from behind her. Acrion froze, looking around to see if anyone was following her. Adrenaline coursed through her system as she hoped that an enemy would jump out and challenge her.

"Alright, who's there?" Acrion said, looking around the crystals. "Micra? Fender? Ranka? Let's go! I'll take you on you cowards-ow!"

Acrion shouted as she tripped again, this time catching herself before she could fall all the way to the ground.

"Alright that's it!" Acrion turned and gasped. What she tripped over was not a broken crystal, but a wounded soldier laying on the ground with his arm extended out as if reaching for watery death.

"Are you online?" Acrion asked, gently nudging the wounded soldier.

"Who...who..." He moaned, opening his eyes slightly.

"I'm Acrion. What happened?" She asked, gasping in surprise when she saw the Autobot sigil on his shoulder pad.

"I...I need...a medic..."

"Wait here, I'll go get my carrier. She can help you." Acrion said, standing up and making a mad dash back to her home. She couldn't help but feel stunned as she the image of the wounded soldier was glued to her processor. The wounds were covered in dirt and shards of broken crystals, energon was leaking like a faucet out of his mouth, Acrion didn't need a medic to know that he was dying.

* * *

"Mother!" Acrion shouted once her home came into view. She pushed the door open and ran into the kitchen where her mother busied herself reading a data pad. "Mother, I found a wounded soldier in the woods, I think he needs help."

Rimma looked up at Acrion, her optics were hard and unsure. Acrion waited for a moment before speaking again.

"Mother, what are you waiting for?" Acrion asked, trying to stay calm. "He needs help. He's an Autobot and he's bleeding, like really bad out there. You're a medic right? Do something!"

"Remain here." Rimma commanded as she grabbed her medical kit and opened the door. "Lock the door behind me, stay in your room. Do not come out until I come for you."

"But I wanna help." Acrion stated, trying to follow her. Rimma put her servo up and placed it on Acrion's shoulder pad.

"You can help by staying out of sight." Rimma told her with optics firm and caring. "If this is a soldier, there may be others around. You must remain here, where you will be safe."

"But mother..."

"Do as you are told."

Before Acrion could argue, Rimma was out the door and running towards the wounded warrior.

* * *

"What's his name mom?" Acrion asked, watching Rimma pull the leaking bot into the house. Rimma herself was damped from the energon that managed to fall on her.

"Did I not tell you to stay in your room?" Rimma asked, grunting and pulling the wounded bot into the house. "You seem to have a problem following orders young femme."

"Did he say anything?" Acrion asked, ignoring her mother's scolding.

"He did not say anything." Rimma replied, running to the sink and soaking a cloth in the cold water. Returning back to the bot, she gently placed the cloth over his forehead and sat on her knee pads." He was passed out when I got to him. He is very injured, it was very wise that you came to me."

Feeling bashful and yet prideful, Acrion twisted her servos together and looked down at the ground.

"Well, I knew you were a registered medic at the hospital in Iacon City." Acrion stated, feeling her faceplate turn red. "So I thought that maybe you could do something for him."

Rimma reached for her medic bag and opened it. After a few seconds of digging and moving things around, she pulled out the materials needed to hasten the healing process of fatal wounds. Items that seemed alien to Acrion.

"Is he dead?"


	5. Chapter 5

Acrion sat on the chair, impatiently tapping her servo against the ground. Anxiety pulsed through her system as she waited for what seemed like days for her mother to come out of the room. It wasn't that the room had suddenly fallen silent after screams of pain, or that Rimma has been in there for a long time. Acrion was waiting to hear her mother's cry for help, a scream, a sign for her to break the door down and come to the rescue. Although she would never let her mother know, Acrion wanted to fight in the war. She loved fighting, the thrill of hunting Decepticons, the rush of the chase, the addicting adrenaline she earned to for nearly every day. But, being not of age to be in the Academy, she was forced to act like a femme of proper etiquette.

The suspenseful silence made her audio receptors ache. The nanoseconds seemed to have slowed down like every second was frozen in the silence of war. Everything was just quiet, almost too quiet. Acrion did check on her mother a few times, and everytime, she would be pushed out and the door slammed in her face.

What could be taking so long? Acrion asked herself, half hoping to hear her mother scream.

Then the door opened and Acrion grabbed a knife, adrenaline picking up a notch as she stood with her weapon armed.

"Hello?" A familar voice asked. Gasping in excitement, Acrion dropped her knife and ran out of the kitchen and into the first room. " Anyone home?"

"Daddy!" Acrion shouted, running into Skreen's arms. "You're home!"

"Hey there kid." Skreen greeted warmly, hugging Acrion tightly. Releasing her, he placed his servos on her shoulder pads. "Glad to see you're doin' well. Well, except for that stench."

"Oh shut up." Acrion smiled, punching him in the arm.

"You been givin' your mother a tough time for me?" He winked, half expecting Rimma to walk into the room as if on cue.

"Yep, just about everyday." Acrion exclaimed proudly.

"Speaking of which, where's your mom?"

"She's healing a soldier." Acrion replied, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Soldier?" He asked, looking into the next room. His optics grew hard and narrow, like he was going to interrogate a Decepticon spy. Walking around Acrion, he headed into the kitchen and immediatly noticed the closed door. His servo moved to the blaster on his back as he slowly approached the closed door.

"Uh, daddy, it's an Autobot." Acrion informed Skreen, confused that he would be defensive like he was on the battlefield. Strange yet, after telling him that, he still didn't lower his servo or looked away from the door. " I found him laying unconscious in the Crystal Forest, mom came to his aid and brought him home. She's been in there since this morning, she won't let me see anything."

A minute later, Rimma walked out of the room, wiping her servos on the cloth. Looking up, she blinked in surprise to see Skreen home. She froze, watching his optics go from her to the door, expecting an enemy to pop out and attack his wife and daughter.

"Oh, welcome home Skreen." Rimma greeted, walking over to the sink

Skreen cleared his pipes, peering over at Rimma. He hated it when she acted so calm when danger was under the roof. Autobot or Decepticon, Skreen knew he had to be on the defensive side. It wouldn't have been the first time an ally turned out to be a spy."Who's in there?"

"His name is Alpha Trion." Rimma stated, washing her servos in the sink.

"Wait, Alpha Trion?" Skreen asked, removing his servo from his blaster. His optics staring at Rimma in disbelief. Alpha Trion was the injured warrior Acrion found? In the Crystal Woods? Now he's under his roof and his mate just healed him. None of it sounded to be true. " Did you just say 'Alpha Trion'?"

"Yes." Rimma replied, turning to look at Skreen. " Why do you ask?"

Skreen chuckled, feeling relieved to hear the soldiers name. "What? You don't know?"

"No, I am ashamed to admit." Rimma answered.

"Who's that daddy?"

"He-he's the master Archivist!" Skreen exclaimed, smiling in excitement and anticipation. He imagined Alpha Trion waking up and thanking SKreen's family for saving him. Maybe he would let Skreen stay home longer than Skreen hoped, maybe he would actually get to attend Acrion's possibilities made Skreen's spark warm like he was near a fire. " How in the name of Optimus Prime did he end up here?"

"You can thank your daughter for finding him." Rimma answered, peering at Acrion who was smiling innocently. " She was venturing in the Cyrstal Woods when she stumbled upon him."

"So, how's his condition?"

"He will be alright, but unfortunately he will be unable to move for a while." Rimma let out a sigh of frustration, realizing what she was saying. "So that means I will have two children to take care of."

"Dad, who is Alpha Trion? I mean, why is he so important?"Acrion asked, ignoring her mothers last remark. Like Rimma, she always wanted to learn. And since Alpha Trion seemed to be important, and being an Archivist, that meant history behind this Alpha Trion bot.

"Well take a seat kiddo." Skreen insisted, pulling out two chairs. Acrion excitedly took the second chair, resting her elbow pads on her knee pads. " You know where Iacon City is? Well, he basically works in Iacon in the Hall of Records, he takes care of the relics left from our ancestors. He's the most mysterious bot anyone of us have ever met, he's always in his office, he rarely ever comes out. No one knows what he's doing, let alone if he's actually in there. But do you know what's odd?"

Acrion shook her head.

"No one is guarding him." Skreen whispered, like he was telling a ghost story.

"So, he's all alone?" Acrion asked, sitting up straight. Her spark grow heavy with pity, thinking about how sad Alpha Trion was if he was always alone. "That's too bad."

"Perhaps, he isn't alone." Skreen said, rubbing the top of her helmet.

"Skreen, do make sure to cease filling her processor with false images." Rimma cried, placing a servo on Acrion's shoulder pad.

"False?" Skreen repeated, shaking his head." I swear, I can't get you to inspire any imagination."

"Perhaps, I am the more realistic caretaker."

"Daddy," Acrion interrupted, feeling a fight about to start between her parents. "I mean what was he doing in the Crystal Woods? And why was he injured so badly?"

"No one knows what Alpha Trion does anymore." Skreen repeated, looking back at Acrion. " He just does his own thing, doesn't tell a spark. Not even Optimus himself knows what's going on with Alpha Trion these days. Which sounds suspicious to me, but not to Optimus Prime."


	6. Chapter 6

Acrion walked into the room, holding the tray of fuel carefully. Besides her creator, Acrion had never seen a soldier of the Civil War. For some reason, she was fascinated by him. For a moment, she stood still by the door, her servo ready to push the button if needed. The soldiers, named Alpha Trion, optics were closed like he was napping.

"It's hard for us to power down." Skreen had once told her. "We're always on guard, we always powerdown with one optic online. It's just comes normally to us."

So, there's a chance he's awake, Acrion thought to herself feeling slightly excited. Although she knew better, she couldn't help her curiosity. Taking a deep, slow breath, she straightened her back like she saw her creator do when a Commander approached. As she searched for the courage to take a step forward, she began to think of what she could ask this _Alpha Trion_. If he was awake.

He coughed and Acrion yelped.

"You should not be in here." He managed to say, his optics still closed and his shell still as stone. "You are to stay clear of me."

"Well you're certainly grumpy. Besides, what can you do to harm me?" She asked, still standing anxiously near the door, waiting to see what he would do. Was he faking his injury? Was he going to attack her? Acrion didn't know, but she wasn't afraid to find out. "You're, like, wounded severely. I'm surprise you have the strength to speak to me."

"Still, you must obey your mother." He grumbled, hissing in pain.

"I'm still not afraid of you." She replied, trying to sound more calm than she actually was. Gumping down the lump in her pipes, she managed to force a smile on her faceplate."I-I mean, I saw the sigil on your shoulder pad. You're an Autobot, right? That means you're a freedom fighter, not a tyrant."

"I overheard your caretakers young femme, it was you who found me." His optics came online. Acrion felt sympathetic towards Alpha Trion, although his optics were a bright blue, they seemed tired and old as they peered over at her. It was like he was suffering from a terminal illness. " Is that correct?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm Acrion." She introduced, walking over to him. Gently she placed the tray on the side table. She sat on the edge of the birth, grabbing a small canister of oil. She helped him sit up and tipped the oil into his mouth valve. Lower it down, she laid Alpha Trion back down on his back. " Where did you come from?"

He remained silent and still, his old optics turning cold and hard like she was an enemy.

"Come on, you see anything that shows I'm going to hurt you?" She asked, holding her arms out in a friendly manner, smiling warmly. Despite her efforts to make friends at the academy, Acrion wanted to befriend the wounded Alpha Trion. She wasn't afraid of him, she wanted to know more about him. Who knows, maybe convince her carrier to not let her go to that finish school. " If I meant to do more harm than good, don't you think I would have just left you to die in the Crystal Woods?"

"Crystal Woods?" He asked, uncertain if he heard her right. His optics were still cold and hard, yet they showed a gleam of curiosity. Something that Acrion found fascinating. Alpha Trion remained expressionless, however, his optics showed what he was feeling almost like reading a difficult book.

"Yeah, that's where I found you." She replied, sitting down again and crossing her legs. " If it helps, my dad is Soldier Skreen, 3rd Class Autobot."

"Skreen is your father?" He asked, grinning comically. "Skreen is a good bot, full of spirit, and a quick study. He talks much of you and your carrier, I can see how much he loves you, both. Tell me, how is your creator, Acrion?"

"Yeah, he returned home a few days ago." Acrion said, smiling joyfully. Although there were a few sparklings at the academy she could talk to, but neither one of them cared to really listen to her. Or ask her about her caretakers, or say anything positive about her creator. It gave her a sense of warmth and pride, and almost a sense of belonging. " He wants to talk to you, but he's out right now."

"Thank you."

"So, w-w-what were you doing out there?"Acrion stuttered, blushing. Although Acrion loved to help anybot in need, it always made her blush when someone thanked her.

"I was on a mission." He replied blankly, closing his optics again.

"To do what?" Acrion asked, tilting her head to the side. Through her whole life, she has ventured in nearly every corner of the Crystal Woods. It was her favorite place to be, a place to think, a place for peace. But that wasn't why she asked the question. " There's a whole lot of nothing out in these woods. There's not a whole lot but villages outside these woods. My guess would be that the only nearest, heavily populated place is where you came from."

"Perhaps I am not looking for a specific place." Alpha Trion said, vaguely.

"Are you searching for someone?" Acrion asked, feeling slightly aggravated that he avoided her last question.

"Perhaps." Alpha Trion continued, looking at her comically. "Perhaps I was not. "

"Oh come on, don't be so secretive around me." Acrion begged. If there was one thing that always irritated her, was vaueg answers or no answers at all. Acrion loved stories with a lot of detail. " Who am I going to tell?"

"Acrion," He chuckled, looking up at her with kindness in his optics. Suddenly, in almost the snap of a finger, her irritation melted and was replaced with joy and warmth. He smiled at her. " These are times of war, it is hard to depict whom to trust."

"Is that why you haven't eaten what I brought you?" Acrion asked, gesturing to the uneaten fuel supply she brought in. " And don't come off saying you are not starving."

"Tell me about yourself, Acrion." Alpha Trion suggested, changing the subject.

"Why?" Acrion asked, rubbing her arm bashfully.

"If you wish not to-"

"No, I mean, no one has ever asked me that."

"Well, as the old saying goes, first time for everything."

"Yeah, I guess." Acrion said, sitting on the chair close to the berth, thinking of what she could tell Alpha Trion about herself. Seeing how this is the first time someone asked her to talk about herself, it was hard to decide where to begin. " Well, I guess I should start from the beginning."

As she sat there, telling Alpha Trion the story of her life, Acrion started to feel light. But she couldn't figure out why or how. It was like watching the femme's at the academy talk amongst each other, talking about whatever was on their processor. At times, she was worried she was boring Alpha Trion into power down mode. However, he was interested, and he always wanted to know more. He asked her questions, he would smile, laugh and say encouraging words to her. At times, Acrion would be telling her secret's, her dreams, her hopes, almost everything to Alpha Trion. And to her amazement, he didn't mock her, condescend her, he just smiled.

"Acrion? What are you doing in here?" Skreen asked, walking into the room. Acrion looked over at Skreen, smiling innocently. Skreen, looking back and forth between her and Alpha Trion, hoping she wasn't bothering him. Although he knew Acrion was a lonely femme, he didn't want Alpha Trion to suffer. He cleared his pipes, and stood slightly straighter. "I am glad to see you're doing alright, Alpha Trion, sir."

"Yes, please thank your mate for me." Alpha Trion said, looking over at Skreen.

"Yes, sir." Skreen said quickly, clearing his pipes again, taking a deep breath, he continued. " Um, I was wondering if I may talk to you, sir?"

"Yes, but I request Acrion to be in here with us." Alpha Trion said, looking at Acrion. Acrion looked at Alpha Trion, smiling excitedly. Then, she looked at Skreen, begging him to let her stay in the room. For a moment, Skreen looked at the two of them like they were sparklings who wanted to hear a bedtime story.

"May I ask why, sir?" Skreen finally asked.

"I have not finished my discussion with her."

Skreen's optics blinked in surprised, and for a moment, he thought of going against Alpha Trion's request. The talk about war wasn't something he wanted his daughter to hear. He didn't want to expose her to anything war related at a young age. But then again, Acrion has been alone for most of her life and she's only had her caretakers. And Alpha Trion was also alone, as far as Skreen knew. Then he thought, they had one thing in common. Perhaps, it wasn't a bad idea to keep Acrion in the same room.

"Alright, then do continue." Skreen said, sitting on the floor.

As Skreen sat on the chair near the berth, he could hear the excitement in Acrion's voice box as she continued her conversation with Alpha Trion. They more she spoke, as Skreen could tell, the more Alpha Trion seemed interested. It was the first time that anybot has shown any interest in Acrion's life. Skreen gave up asking her when he adopted her. He tried to search for her biological caretakers, but no one has reported a missing sparkling nor has anyone replied to his holograms of Acrion. Eventually, Skreen accepted Acrion as his daughter and forgot about figurinng out her past.


	7. Chapter 7

"Man, I wish I didn't have to go back." Skreen said, unaware that Alpha Trion was awake. Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the window. " I would open my own business."

"And what business would that be?" Alpha Trion asked, opening his optics and turned to look at Skreen. For some reason, he was fascinated with soldiers dreams. He's heard many stories from other soldiers, too many of them were too cliche and too many were the same dream of returning home. It was pretty exciting to hear somebot dreaming about opening his own business.

Skreen gasped, turing his head quickly to look at Alpha Trion, shocked that he was awake and talking to him like he was interested. Usually, Skreen wouldn't find himself talking to someone as important as Alpha Trion, but it felt warm and exciting. Skreen realized that he and Acrion have one thing in common, they are both socially awkward and find it exciting when someone is interested in their ideas. "Well, uh, not sure, but I would find something I can do that will be meaningful. Like building a new medic corporation, fix homes, type data stories, you know, things like that. " Skreen replied, looking out the window at Acrion and Rimma, who were arguing. Skreen shook his head, chuckling at the mother-daughter argument.

"What do you mean by meaningful?" Alpha Trion asked, grunting as he sat up, leaning his back against the wall.

"Yeah, you know, set an example for Acrion." Skreen replied, scratching the back of his helmet awkwardly. " All she really see's is that I'm fighting for Cybertron, not that it's bad or anything, I just want her to see what's out there. To prove to her that I can do more then fight, then maybe she could do something really great with her life. I can't say it's my destiny, but I think I can say showing my kid something worthwhile, would make my life worth living, uh, sir. "

"Acrion means that much to you, does she not?" Alpha Trion asked, feeling his spark warm hearing Skreen's words. Remembering how much his brother meant to him, although it was nothing like a father-daughter, the feeling was similar. " And please, never mind the formalities. Why do we not speak on friendly terms?"

"Well, of course, sir." Skreen replied, smiling excitedly. He didn't mind saying formalities, but he still had the highest respect for those above him. But he wanted to be more on friendly terms with everyone. " She's my little femme. And, a little background story on me, I've lost my family a long time ago, and I thought I was going to be left alone until my death. Once I rescued her, adopted her and married Rimma, I tell you, things started looking up for me."

"Rescued?" Alpha Trion repeated, looking over at Skreen confused. Skreen and Acrion had many similarities, so to hear that she was rescued was a shock. " Do you mean to say Acrion is not you biological daughter?"

"Yeah, well, no. " Skreen replied quickly, trying to figure out how to explain the situation to Alpha Trion. What was odd was that nobody had ever asked how and why they married and had Acrion when the timing's never met up. "I mean, she _is _my daughter, I just didn't create her. I found her on the ground, can't remember a thing before, and she was all alone. So I picked her up and brought her here to Rimma's, and she took Acrion as her own. And the best thing is, Rimma and I fell in love and Acrion wanted me to be her dad. I can't tell you how great life is, never gave thought that I would get this far. All that I have left now is making sure that Acrion lives a good life, and that I'm there to make sure she get's there. "

"How is your mate?" Alpha Trion asked, relaxing against the wall. For an odd and yet unknown reason, Alpha Trion couldn't understand how the feeling of marriage, let alone how they felt about each other. Then again, Alpha Trion never met someone like that.

"She's amazing, absolutely stunning," Skreen replied, looking at the ground with a warm smile. Alpha Trion could tell he was reminiscing the memories he and Rimma celebrated, the times they spent as a family, and why he loved her. " I never thought she could be a carrier to an orphaned femme. Although she can be a little bit uptight and a little too strict, she's a good mom and makes sure that Acrion get's the best of everything. I have to admit, Rimma and Acrion are the best things that has ever happened to me in a long time. "

"So that's what it means to be a family?" Alpha Trion asked himself, looking up at the ceiling, remembering his own family. And as he remembered, he felt his spark tighten and his optics began to develop lubricants.

"You wanna know what's odd sir?" Skreen asked, looking at his mate and sparkling. "Acrion and I have a lot more in common than I thought."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Alpha Trion slowly dragged his legs off the berth, gradually getting his strength to stand again. After decacyles of lying on the berth, Alpha Trion could feel his leg's slowly begin to atrophy. And his boredum was getting a little overwhelming. He raised his head as the door slid open, and Acrion barged in as if she knew what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Acrion asked, standing in front of him, placing her servo on his shoulder pads, trying to keep him from standing up.

"I am going to try to stand." He replied, resting his servo on her shoulder pad, comfortingly. Somehow, he could feel that Acrion was worried about him, and she didn't want him straining himself, or injuring himself further. "I would like to take a walk, otherwise my legs are going to atrophy and I will not be able to use them."

"By yourself?" She asked, trying to keep him down on the berth. Alpha Trion was surprised at how strong she was for a young femme.

"How about you take a walk with me?" Alpha Trion asked, gently using her to push himself up. His legs were wobbling as he stood up, leaning on the young femme for support, focusing on his breathing, giving his legs time to get used to working again. Despite the pain and the awkward unbalanced legs, Alpha Trion felt thrilled to finally walk again.

"You're well enough to do that?" Acrion asked, helping guide him to the door, feeling uncertain if he was ready to even walk on his own. "I mean, has mom cleared you?"

"I am well enough to go for a walk in the Crystal Woods with my young friend." Alpha Trion replied, smiling down at her.

Acrion paused, shocked and thrilled that Alpha Trion, an important figure in this war, was calling her his friend. It may not seem like nothing, but to somebot like Acrion, it was a gift that no one could ever give to her, and possibly, the best thing that could ever happen to her.

"Alright." Acrion agreed, smiling back at him as Alpha Trion stood stright and began to take his first steps on his own out the door. Pausing at the door, he turned and held out his servo to Acrion who, excitedly, took it.

* * *

"Tell me what you were doing out here when you found me?" Alpha Trion asked as they reached a pond, a place Acrion talked about whenever they were together. And he could see why she loved this place, it was so serene, so peaceful, it seemed impossible that a civil war was going on in it's surroundings. He prayed to Primas that this place would remained unscathed by the turmoils of war.

"Mom granted me permission to go out and play for once." Acrion explained, picking up a creature. " So I dashed out here and tripped over you. I thought you were a fallen Crystal or something."

"What is it you would normally do out here?" Alpha Trion asked, sitting near the pond, staring at his reflection.

"Not sure, I mean, not specifically." Acrion replied, sitting next to him, petting the creature. " I would play with the creatures, mess around in the mud and a lot of other things mom wouldn't approve of, sometime's I do that on purpose."

"Why do you do so?"

"Just to get on mom's nerve wires, it's pretty funny watching her reaction to her dirty sparkling."

"How about we lay here and stare at the sky?" Alpha Trion asked, distracting himself so to not laugh at her troublesome ways. " Tell me what you see."

Not long after laying on the ground and Acrion told a story involving the clouds above her, Alpha Trion started snoring. Giggling, Acrion stood up and put her landing pads in the cold pond, feeling the water soak on her metallic husk. As cold as it was, it was shockingly relaxing. Looking up at the clear sky, she closed her optics and relaxed as the wind gently blew against her.

"Acrion?" A voice asked, bringing her back to reality. Looking around, her spark went wild as she smiled at the bot who called her.

"Roads!" Acrion cried in excitement, running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her spark warmed when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. " I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Acrion, you look as radiant as ever. I have been waiting for you since the day we met."

"And you're as charming and charismatic as ever." Acrion commented smiling as she nuzzled into his neck pipes. "I've missed you so much, I was so worried that I wouldn't see you again. I never thought you wouldn't come back here."

"I will always find a way to see you again, my Sparkling Crystal." He smiled, kissing her cheek. His optics looked down at her, sparkling with charm and light that Acrion loved. Her spark felt warm and started to buzz loudly in her chestplate, her faceplate started to turn red. He knelt down and picked up a stray crystal, standing back up, he handed it to her. Her servos shook as she gently took the crystal, trying not to show her sorrow as she remembered what was going to happen very soon.

"My mother's forcing me to go to this forsaken school." She said, holding the crystal close to her chestplate. She looked down at her landing pads, she couldn't look at him, she didn't want to see the pain or the fear that had replaced those light and charming optics she fell in love with. The pain was just too much for her to bear.

"Then there is only one thing to do, to show that I will forever love you." Roads said, putting a digit under her chin and tilted up so to look into her sad optics. Acrion was surprised to see kindness and understanding in those optics. "Acrion, someday, I promise I will have you as my mate."


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, I thought this day would never end, Acrion thought to herself as she picked up her school data pads and headed out the door.

Pausing outside of the classroom, her nerve wires tightened as she held her informational data pads close to her chest plate, watching to see if her classmates were going to trip her or steal her pads again. Not like they haven't done it to her many times over the years. One of the major reasons why she hated going to the academy. Surprisingly, on this school day, she began imagining what life would be like at the new school she would, no doubt, be attending soon. Perhaps, the students weren't as bad as the students here.

Maybe, I'll have a friend, Acrion hoped.

"Hey Acrion!" A sharp voice shouted from behind, grabbing Acrion's shoulder pad tightly, holding her still. Gasping, Acrion held still with her landing pads planted to the ground. Other students gasped in fear, and ran around her, most of them screaming. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "What's your rush?"

"Leave me alone Metalyca." Acrion groaned, quickly moving her shoulder pad out of Metalyca's grasp, but kept her back to her. Metalyca, the sparkling of one of the cities Council Members, sneered at Acrion, although Acrion believes that's Metalyca's usual smile. Her husk was roughly the same size as Acrion, despite being a Solar Cycle older. She always took pride in her emerald green and dark brown husk, it gave her the advantage to hide from the instructors and monitors, and her victims of viscous bullying.

Another reason why she didn't want to go to school, and looked forward to the finishing school, was because of Metalyca. The academy's biggest bully, always picked on those who were instructor's pets, geek-tron's, and loners like Acrion. Acrion remembered on her first day when Metalyca shoved three femme's into a locker, the janitorial staff had to call a Medic to pull them out. The instructor's refused to do anything to stop her. It could be because she was the daughter of the member who funded their school, or perhaps they were also afraid of her.

"What's the matter with the academy's big loser, hm?"She condescended, jabbing the back of Acrion's shoulder pad with a sharp claw. Acrion bit down on the tip of one of the pads, trying to ignore the pain. "Still mad about the last time I whipped you?"

"You called that whip?" Acrion asked, knowing she would end up regretting her words. But she enjoyed feeding the fire, it gave her day a little bit of excitement. Which could be the reason why Metalyca picked on Acrion more than any other bot. "I've seen Sparklings pull faster punches, most of them a lot harder than you."

"You let sparklings beat on you?" She asked, pretending to be shocked. "Oh my Acrion, you are so weak, it makes me cry."

Acrion growled, actually, she wanted to slam her head into the wall. She knew she should've came up with a better comeback then 'sparklings pull faster punches'. Now things were going to get interesting. "No-"

"But isn't that what you just said?" She sneered, jabbing her claw harder like she was trying to stab Acrion's back.

"Say, how did that test in mathematics go?" Acrion asked, turning around to sneer at Metalyca. " I'm sure Lunara is out of her unit bin-"

"Who told you that?" She asked, shoving Acrion into a unit bin, her optics wild and crazed for a fight. Acrion hoped that she would start throwing fists, make her day into an interesting test of strength.

"Oh I'm sorry-"

"Hey, break it up." Micra, the frequent hall monitor, interrupted. Acrion turned her head sharply, startled to see the yellow and white femme very close to the two femme's. Acrion hated it when Micra was the hall monitor, she always got too close to the battles, and would watch Acrion like she was going to start a fight everyday. But than again, Micra loved being close and watching students like a guard, it gave her a an odd sense of authority. "Break it up, I would hate to write both of you up just as school is getting out."

"Oh I'm so scared-"

"Shut it, Metalyca." Micra snapped, shooting Metalyca a dark glare. " I'm sure you're creator would love to hear how many times I have written you up over the past school year. Unless you walk away right now, I'll let this one slide."

"Like you always do." Acrion whispered as Micra pulled her and Metalyca apart from each other.

"Go to Kaon you fake hide wanna be." Acrion shot, smiling as thoughts of fighting and defeating Metalyca brought her a sick sense of excitement.

"Hey, I can knock your lights out!"

"Go ahead and try!" Acrion shouted, throwing her data pads to the side, putting her fists up. " At least I won't need my daddy to come to my rescue."

"Hey, I said enough!" Micra cried, smacking both femme's upside their helmets. Another reason why she loved being hall monitor, she was granted permission to use physical violence if a moment ever came to be. Actually, she was the only monitor who was granted that right. Micra was one of the noble students the academy had, and they trusted her judgement more then any of the other monitor's.

"Acrion." A sharp voice said, Acrion couldn't tell who the voice belonged to, but she didn't care, she wanted to fight. She wanted to put Metalyca in her place. Prove herself that she was just as strong as her creator. Even with an aching helmet and the risk of expulsion. A fight and survival tactic Skreen taught her.

"Just go, whoever you are, I can handle myself." Acrion commanded, waiting for Metalyca to pounce like an cyber creature. "Let's go Metalyca."

"Uh, not this time." Metalya backed away, her optics wide with disbelief, her faceplate smiling awkwardly. A second later, she turned and dashed down the hall. Micra, smiling excitedly, bowed respectfully.

"If you will excuse me, sir, I have to write her up. Acrion, I will let you off with a warning." She said, turning around, following Metalyca.

"Coward." Acrion mumbled, picking up the mess of data pads. Growling, she turned around to confront the bot. Although she was grateful that the bot stood up for her, like Micra, she wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. And that meant they needed to stay out of her way and let her fight. Before she could say a syllable, she felt her faceplate turn red in embarrassment. Alpha Trion now stood in front of her with a stern look on his faceplate, his arms crossed like her creator would when she was about to be scolded. "Alpha Trion? What are you doing here?"

"I have come to bring you home." Alpha Trion replied, stepping to the side, gesturing for Acrion to lead the way. "Your father is requesting your presence, I believe he has plans for you the two of you."

Acrion held her data pads tighter, looking down at the floor, listening to the sound of landing pads of her classmates walking past her. Although she wanted to, she couldn't tell Alpha Trion the truth, she wasn't ready to go home. Knowing that going home meant school was done, and the day was half over, and it meant tomorrow was coming close. Like the other sparklings who's caretakers have gone to fight, Acrion didn't want to say good bye to her creator. Not with the fear of it being her final words being like daggers in her spark.

"I'm not going home yet." Acrion finally said, looking up at Alpha Trion.

"Are you a part of after school activites?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"Well, not really-"

"Are you to see an instructor for any purpose?"

"No-"

"Are you in trouble for fighting with another classmate?"

"But-"

"Then why do you refuse?"

"Well," Acrion struggled to find an excuse, one that he would believe. " It's such a nice day, let's walk."

"I suggest we drive."

"But-"

"I will not hear it," Alpha Trion insisted, putting his servo on her should pad, guiding her towards the exit. " Your father truly wishes to be with you. And you, as his daughter, are to obey his wishes."

"Hey, he's leaving tomorrow and I don't want to say good bye, alright." Acrion wanted to slam her head into a unit bin. What was she doing telling him the truth? But then again, Alpha Trion had a way of making the truth come out of her. "I mean, this may be my last day with him...and..."

"Perhaps, it would be wise to spend the remaining time with him."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, that was fun, dad!" Acrion shouted, carrying a treat in one hand and a bag of armor in the other.

"I'm glad you had fun," Skreen grunted, picking at his audio receptor's, flicking something off his digit. " I'll be picking bit's of soil out of my gears for cycle's."

"But that's the fun part when you're racing. You gotta slide to the finish line, otherwise it's just running."

"You know, I was trying to teach you how to obey the rules of the street."

As Acrion walked slightly faster so Skreen wouldn't see her grin from receptor to receptor, she could feel she was slightly proud of what she did. Skreen, like any creator's, always want to teach their sparkling's something meaningful. And he wanted to teach her how to obey the rule's of the street's while racing. The color's on the building's would be like human traffic light's. Racing using the building's color's as a means of accleration or deceleration, was a popular game on Cybertron.

"Alright," Skreen had said as they turned the corner. "Lesson one; what does red mean?"

"Red for go." Acrion rephrased from her last lesson.

A nano click later, the next stretch of building's were a deep purple, that meant that the speed's were to change.

"And purple?"

"Go faster!" A second later, Acrion accelerated ahead of her creator.

"Whoa, Acrion!" Skreen shouted, struggling to keep up with her. Panicked as the one stretch of colored building's came to a narrow end, and the stretch of blue building's came into view, Acrion's tires screeched to a halt, stopping right at the edge of the purple edge, almost to the blue buildings. Skreen, however, couldn't stop himself in time. Realizing he was going to be breaking the rule's and possibly get them kicked out, he managed to transform, then he somehow somersaulted over Acrion, rolling and tumblin down the hill. Finally landing at the bottom of the hill, he shook the soil off his helmet, and looked up at Acrion with an irritated grin.

"Ha ha, just messin' around!" She laughed picking up her prize's.

"Very funny." Skreen moaned, walking up the hill. Despite his better judgement, he couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her. She was having fun, and that was something that was worth more then losing a race. "So tell me, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Not really sure," Acrion replied, wondering about her future. She did imagine spending the rest of her life span with Roads. But what else did she want to do? " I know I want to be someone meaningful."

"Like what I want to do." Skreen whispered, smiling as he remembered his conversation with Alpha Trion.

"You mean you didn't want to go into the war?" Acrion asked as they started to walk around the race track.

"Well, yes and no." Skreen replied, thinking on how he could clarify himself, he was never really good at explaining things in a clear sense. " I mean, I'm thrilled to serve my cause. I love the adrenaline and the workout's and all. But, you know, there's a lot more to life than fighting and defending Cybertron."

"What would you be doing if you didn't have to fight?"

"Not real sure, I would be doing something to make you proud."

"Oh, now, come on." Acrion smiled, grabbing her creator's servo. "No sappy moment's."

"I'm serious, Acrion." Acrion's smile quickly disappeared. It was a rare moment that Skreen would talk to her on serious terms. Skreen, like Acrion, always joked around and enjoyed being the playful bot. If he ever talked seriously to anyone about anything, it meant either bad news or really good news. "If anything, I want what's best for you. Ya know, I just want you to grow up living a great life, graduate with honor's, meet that special bot, but he has to be approved by me first."

"Come on, daddy." Acrion giggled,playfully punching Skreen's arm.

"Maybe, someday, have a sparkling of your own." Skreen continued, sitting on a boulder just before the park entrance. " I kinda hope it's a mech, so I can relive moments like these."

"Well, I do want to find my mate someday and have a sparkling." Acrion replied, sitting next to him, her spark growing warm with the thought's of starting a family with Roads. And the notion of raising her own sparkling would be like a dream. " I certainly would be home teaching my sparkling."

"You don't like the academy do you?" Skreen chuckled, he didn't blame her. He knew what was going on with her and the other classmate's, how they treated her, how they saw her. Rimma never really bothered to do anything to fix it, that's why she made arrangement's for Acrion to go to the finishing academy. Skreen, many times, tried to take the problem's to the head of the academy, and despite being a soldier, they didn't listen to him.

"No way." Acrion exclaimed, feeling excited to be done with the academy. Then she wouldn't have to deal with femme's like Metalyca again, and live the life she wanted. Although she might end up on her own, she would rather be alone then deal with fake, preppy femme's. "My schoolmates are a bunch of dweeb's and copycat's, and they think I'm the freak."

"Got a mind of your own kiddo, you'd rather be your own bot then follow anyone else's lead." Skreen commented, patting her back. "But I bet it hurt's you, being alone and all. "

"I'd rather have a mind of my own than drool over those processor-less mech's."Acrion added, shivering at the memory of one of the athletic mech's attempting to flirt with her.

"You know what, Acrion?"

"What?"

"I've always been proud of you," Skreen stated, looking at his young daughter with a proud smile on his faceplate. " I know you're going to do great things. I may not always be there, but at least I can take comfort in knowing you'll be alright. You'll make it whatever may come and after this war. I have to admit, I'm more than happy that I found you. Heck, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have married your carrier. And I owe it all to you."

"Dad, you're making me blush." Acrion said bashfully, scratching the back of her helmet. She never really liked it when someone commented on her appareance, mainly because she hated blushing. It made her feel like one of those femme's at the academy, those who cared mainly about their appearance more then their intelligence.

"Ah, so you are a femme." Skreen teased, nudging her playfully.

"You know what daddy?" Acrion asked as an idea came to her. " If I have a sparkling, I think I'll name him after you."

Skreen chuckled, shaking his head. Then, he looked up at the dusk sky, imagining Acrion starting her own family. Most creator's would have found it a scary thought, Skreen wasn't like the other creator's. In fact, he was excited to see her marry and have a sparkling. It gave a comforting feeling in his spark, a strong sense of pride knowing that he did something right by her. " I'd be honored by that."


	10. Chapter 10

"Acrion?"

He's not there, it's just a dream.

"Acrion, I know you are faking power down. You are not humming."

"Hey I do not hum that loudly!"

Scrap, Acrion thought to herself, opening her optics to see Alpha Trion staring down at her, his optics blank as he held out a servo to her.

Ignoring him, Acrion looked around the takeoff arena, watching as Autobot's raced around to say their farewell's and getting into the ships. Normally, Acrion would be searching for an escape route from the crowds. This time, however, she was thankful that everybot was preoccupied. She didn't want anyone to see her, nor did she want to talk to anyone, she wanted to be left alone in the small corner of the takeoff grounds. Her spark aching horrendously, she turned her back towards Alpha Trion, hoping he would leave. At the same time, she wanted him to comfort her, tell her everything would be alright, say that her creator wasn't leaving her again.

"Sister, this is a very ill manner for a young femme." A servo was placed firmly and yet comfortingly on her shoulder pad. "You do not wish to see your creator off?"

"No." Acrion lied, ignoring his comforting words.

"Why do you not?"

"Because I don't want to." Acrion wanted to slap herself, she despised lying to anyone, especially Alpha Trion. But how could he understand what she was feeling?

"That is an immature decision, Acrion." Alpha Trion scolded, trying to understand why she was lying and acting like a sparkling suffering a tantrum. "Believe me when I advise this; if you do not wish him farewell, you will live to regret it."

"Why do you care about what decision I make anyway?" Acrion asked, turning around quickly, her optics shooting daggers at Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion held his position, seeing she was in pain and had no way of expressing it except through rage.

"I called you 'sister' did I not?" Alpha Trion asked, watching the guilt wave over her faceplate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Acrion said, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm just not ready to go through this again."

"No one is ever ready." Alpha Trion said, placing his servo under her chin, he lifted up her head so to look into her optics. "That is why we send our best regards with our loved ones when they leave, and pray for the best."

"But what if this is the last time I see him?" Acrion asked, her optics looking anywhere besides Alpha Trion's faceplate.

"Then you will have no regrets."

"Thanks for being here, sir." Skreen held out his servo to Alpha Trion, his small smile showing gratitude.

"It is not that I am pleased to see you off, I am here to comfort your mate and sparking." Alpha Trion took Skreen's servo firmly, studying Skreen's distant optics.

"I'd rather you be here for them." Skreen said matter of factly, releasing Alpha Trion's servo, he looked at his sullen mate and sparkling, the same look they expressed at every leaving. And each time hurt more than the last, at the same time, it motivated him more each time. It still didn't make leaving any easier for either of them. "They'll be safe, right?"

Hearing a subtle request in Skreen's voice print, Alpha Trion looked at him, surprised to see a lubricant fall from Skreen's optics. Watching the tear streak down his faceplate, Alpha Trion's spark suddenly grew heavy. Never had he seen a bot off in the takeoff arena, nor had he spent time with the family of a soldier. And now a soldier was asking him to watch over his family that had welcomed him as their own. Seeing their love for each other, their fear of losing him made Alpha Trion feel, somehow sadistically, online for the first time in centuries.

"I give you my word." Alpha Trion replied, praying to Primas he wasn't making a mistake.

"Don't fret dears." Skreen said, walking over to comfort his mate and daughter. "I'll be back before either one of you know it."

"Return to me soon my love." Rimma whispered, hugging Skreen tightly.

"Make sure you and Acrion are here when I return." Pulling Rimma back, Skreen kissed her softly, feeling her husk tremble under his. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her optics and continued speaking. "You are strong, Rimma, stronger than any femme I have ever met. And I know that has passed down to our daughter."

Skreen stepped in front of Acrion who was dangling her head. Rolling his optics, he lowered himself to her level, placed a servo digit under her chin plate and lifted her head up.

"I never would have guessed that all I needed was to find you, and you would do the rest."

"I would?"

"Well duh."Skreen chuckled lightly, wiping a lubricant off his faceplate. "You brought this family together, you gave my life meaning when I had nothing left. Nothing I say will match to show how much you mean to me, Acrion. I love both you and your carrier more than I have ever loved anyone. And I am so proud of to be your creator. I know you'll do great things, all you have to do is work hard for it, believe in it, and you will be destined for great things."

Acrion leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly as lubricants leaked from her optics. Her spark ached, her voice print suddenly offline, all she could do was hold him in her arms. She couldn't let go, her arms have suddenly turned to stone and stuck to Skreen.

Finally, Skreen pulled her off him and kissed the top of her helmet. Smiling, he nodded farewell and ran towards the ship. Acrion turned and ran into Rimma's arms, hugging her tightly, she could hear the ship's engine's roar to life and take off.


End file.
